Caltrop
Description In the '30's and '40's the Taurian Concordat had achieved some great successes with new light tank designs. However this was not always the case. Though the Culverin and Dirk proved to be highly effective designs, 'effective' was not applicable to the Caltrop. The Caltrop began as a simple idea (in the way 'simple' means 'unformed' or 'unorganized') that grew out of any Periphery nation's need to conserve assets. Vandenberg Mechanized Industries 's Dirk was replacing scores and even hundreds of Vedette tanks, so the TDF turned these vehicles over to the Ministry of Defense for retasking as both military and civilian support designs ( see the Possum). But not all of these vehicles were fit for further duty and were SUPPOSED to be stored/pulled for spare parts. Lord Glover Sharplen of MacLeod's Land saw that several score chassis had washed up on his planet to be converted/stored by Pinard Protectorates Limited there. Always seeking to better protect his people and their livelihoods, the Lord conceived an undertaking in which the old harasser tanks would become a tough urban fighter. Lord Sharplen first used his influence at the Ministry of Defense to give him the chassis and sell him some GM 150 fusion engines. Lord Sharplen also acquired a quantity of Omni 150 fusion plants from an Inner Sphere source. After this he contracted Pinard Protectorates Limited to RE-refurbish the Vedette frames to his specifications. PPL was still a new company at this time, and was expanding their factory lines at Perdition and MacLeod's Land. The corporation thought this commission was a good idea to improve relations with the local Lord. Good intentions all around...but we all know which road is paved with such. The specifications envisioned replacing the huge ICE plant with the lighter smaller fusion plant allowing for the mounting of energy weapons and upgrading the Pontiac Light AC/5 with the far deadlier Pontiac 100 AC/20. A full 50% more armor would shield the tank, 9 tons total, all of it the new Ferro-Fibrous. It would have been a fearsome brute of a tank that could hold the last ditch against even heavy 'Mechs. And it might have been a such a tank...if the chassis were not 60-90 years old, or employing ragged, ruptured suspensions. Or if the fusion plants the Lord acquired at such wonderful discounts had not been factory rejects or battle damaged castoffs with mostly corrupted shielding and overstressed inhibitors. In short order the engineers at PPL saw they had numerous problems and no cheap way to surmount them. In PPL's defense, they did not know of the serious problems with the fusion plants, being wrapped up in the suspension overhaul as well as finding space on the frame to add a fourth crew person to aid with extra guns now mounted. Many short runs produced tanks that could roll, but not lock on targets. Tanks that had crew stations so cramped soldiers could not see data relays. Tanks that had various hand made modifications dating back decades not listed in the technician manuals. But they were fierce looking and eventually PPL completed Lord Sharplen's contract to the best of their limited ability. In all roughly 40 Caltrops were emplaced on MacLeod's Land. Armament The turret mounted Pontiac 100 can savage any 'Mech or vehicle it strikes. It is a durable autocannon that can be supplied from several sources in the Concordat. Carrying three tons of reloads keeps this mighty gun in service throughout the longest battles. The four Martell lasers are set deep in the massive turret armor and deal nearly the same damage as the autocannon. The lasers can target/fire on multiple targets in a 360 degree arc. All in all, the firepower of the Caltrop rivals that of the ancient Demolisher ...when it can reach its foes. Combat History In 3038 a pirate band from the Tortuga Dominions attacked MacLeod's Land. The new Caltrop''s were sent to engage the raiders outside of PPL's main factory storage depot. At first the pirates scored hit after hit to drive the sluggish tanks back into the facility. But once in the close quarters the ''Caltrop 's slow speed ceased being a handicap and their massive firepower crippled first one, then another of the raider's medium 'Mechs. Refusing to flee, the pirates sent a lance of heavy 'Mechs into the depot to deal with the defending tanks. As the pirate lance moved in, the Caltrop''s charged out of hiding, blazing away. In the short brutal fight a ''JagerMech blew up and a Crusader was knocked down and its cockpit run over. As the pirates finally began to retreat, a Caltrop 's powerplant suddenly let go, exploding the tank and crippling a consort tank. Seconds later another Caltrop seemingly suicided, killing the pirate leader's Marauder. The confusion on both sides allowed the remaining raiders to escape but with little loot. The blackboxes of the surviving tanks, along with the radiation sickness their crews suffered exposed the Caltrops 's deadly flaws. Variants The Caltrop 's entire history is one of replacements, redesigns and repairs. None of the vehicles known to remain are still in the original lethal-to-crew configuration now known as the 'Perdition Pressure Cooker', but many still have difficulties with the balky refurbished fusion engines and the aged suspensions. They are a bane to all of the Lord's technician corps, requiring nearly twice the support of heavier tanks. The most common modification is the standardizing of the crew compartments to the 'Box 4' configuration instead of the patchwork '3 and 1'. No one finds any need to chance changing the weapons as they are nearly the only saving grace to the tank. PPL has had to compensate both the Lord and the families of those killed by the faulty shielding. The technical specs are archived and perhaps the company may sell them to another company for frame up manufacture. References A Deeppockets Productions/Imagination Category:Combat VehiclesCustom